Newalistan
1.8% Christianity 1.1% Other|demonym = Newali or Newalistani|population_(estimsted) = 8,873,439|area = 300,210 km2|water = 4.3|government_type = Federal parliamentary constitutional republic|president = Mujahid Fariz |prime_minister = Salma Sīyan|chairman_of_the_senate = Sarfaroz Niyozov|speaker_of_national_assembly = Nįhsam Daasi|cheif_justice = Tihar Neesam|military_leader = Unknown |legislature_type = Parliment|upper_house = Senate|lower_house = Fort of Wisdom|independence_from = Turkmenistan .' Uzbekistan '. Iran|dominion = 1990|currency = Newali dinar|time_zone = UTC+05:00 (TMT)|drives_on_the = right|calling_code = +903|iso_3166_code = NNW|internet_tld = .nw .nwl}}Newalistan, officialy the Republic of Newalistan, is a transcontinental country located mainly in Central Asia, bordered by Turkmenistan to the east and Uzbekistan to the north, while Iran to the south. It is a mountainous country with an area of 300,210 km2 and an estimated population of 8,873,439. Gaining independence in early 1980s lead it having Iran's great Sunni minority and Tajikistan's settlers. The territory that now consists Newalistan was previously homed to peoples of Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, and a great Sunni minority of Iran. Turkmenistan being the sacred keeper of Turkmenbashi (present-day Qilahsuf) and Balkanabat (present-day Jarkasht) residing both of the same empirical status. Places where Newalistani cities now reside were home in early-history to explorers and settlers residing from Europe and Tajikistan. The Oxus civilization was highly powered in these areas later, after were the Ottomans. Zoroastrianism was a common practiced religion at the time but was later taken over many years after the Islamic Golden Age. On 1 January 1990, after the two-moth war between Russia and other sovereign states Newalistan became an independent dominion since after. The government and assembly although still is in incumbent or decision. Newalistan is a democratic-republic consisting of 7 provinces and 4 territories. Etymology The name "Newalistan" derives from the Kurdish root word "newal" meaning a valley and the -stan is derived from the initialized landmark used to certify peoples of a land. Newalistan indicates "The Land of the Valleys." History Newalistan was formed on January 1, 1990 after the two-month conflict between some sovereign unions. The land previously belonged to Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, and a small amount to Iran. After the Shia and Sunni crescent and the conflicts. Rehla Najiha - the first woman in the world to found a country - lead a local city government at a small prairie town in Gyzylgaya, Turkmenistan (present-day Kasburehla). Pre-Foundation The Newalistani Movement was what this foundation was known as before becoming a parted dominion. The names used for this place had an expansion over the years due to different organizations staging this initiative. Some militarist groups referred to this country as New Sunnistan or Kurdistan. The term Waristan ("Land of the landlord") was also adopted in the late 2015's-early 2016's but later the term was neglected and replaced with the temporary term Yazdanistan ("Land of the Lord of All.") Newalistan was later adopted in the 1989's before the war had been taken place. Relations Many countries have accepted Newalistan as a new territory, some of the countries being Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan themselves along with Tajikistan. The brotherhood with Turkmenistan has been promised to be eternal between the both countries as Turkmenistan did not object giving some of their land to Newalistan's territory. Newalistan thanked them deeply and continues to. As a sign of their friendship, Newalistan is currently establishing and finalizing a city east of Newalistan near the two countries' borders. This is known as the Dostamen City Revolution '''because it's an expansion of the city of Serder, which will now have access to nearby cities. Russo-Newalistani relations have not been improved through out history. Russia and some European states were the main enemy because they were the main reason the war had been cause. Russia jumped into Central Asia trying to gain back territory from Turkmenistan. Geography Being a transcontinental Central Asian country that consists of highlands, lowlands, bays, and desserts. Biodiversity Newalistan's western areas contain many lakes, greenery, and wildlife. Dostamen Revolution '''Dostamen Revolution '''also known as '''Gökdepe İnrim is an upcoming society proposed to be established at the border of Turkmenistan's city Gokdepe (present-day Newalistan), as proposed to a sign of an eternal long-standing brotherly relationship between the two countries. The name of the city will be re-entitled to Dostaman (Döstamen). Heritage and Culture Newalistan consists of many traditions and culture as it was previously a inclining state. Language Many languages are spoken in Newalistan. Such as Turkish, Arabic, and Kurdish (provincial levels). As of now (temporarily), Farsi has been assigned as the National language. On January 14, 2019's national parade, it was announced that Newalistan will establish their own national language soon and will preach it onto the next generation. Category:Asia Category:Central Asia